Koniec jest tylko nowym początkiem
by ZJeM
Summary: Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha. Nie lubię wielu rzeczy, a nie ma niczego, co bym szczególnie lubił. Nie mam marzenia, bo sprawię, że to się spełni.


**Uwaga: **„Naruto" – arcydzieło Masashiego Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Posłuchaj:<strong> „Naruto" OST - _Sadness And Sorrow_ (ja słuchałam pełnej wersji ;))

* * *

><p><em><strong>Koniec jest tylko nowym początkiem<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Blada twarz trzynastoletniego wcielenia jego samego. Kruczoczarne kosmyki opadające miękko na czoło, pobawione charakterystycznej opaski. Przepastne źrenice uparcie utkwione w jego oczach. Twarz bez wyrazu i wąskie usta formujące ciche, zdecydowane sylaby...<em>

Sasuke drgnął, gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu. Jego głowa automatyczne obróciła się w kierunku, z którego doszedł dźwięk - lata treningu nie pozwalały na żadną spokojniejszą reakcję. Zielone tęczówki burego kota wpatrywały się w niego z wyrzutem, zanim zwierzak odwrócił się i zeskoczył miękko z jego parapetu. Chłopak wypuścił powoli powietrze i przymknął oczy. Podróżując po świecie, zdążył się już odzwyczaić od hałasów typowych dla rodzinnej wioski.

Materac zaskrzypiał przeciągle, gdy Sasuke przewrócił się na bok, zaciskając powieki i próbując przypomnieć sobie dziwny, przerwany w połowie sen. Był pewien, że zrozumiał tamte wyrazy, ale... jakie to były słowa..?

Chwile mijały, nie przynosząc upragnionego rozwiązania nękającej go zagadki, a Uchiha zmarszczył brwi w irytacji. Otworzył oczy i utkwił wzrok w ciemność swojego pokoju, poprzetykaną bladym światłem czuwającego miasta jak droga tkanina jedwabnymi nićmi. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że nie uda mu się już zasnąć. Czuł się tak, jakby zapomniał o czymś bardzo ważnym, ale nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, co to takiego było.

Odepchnął od siebie pościel i podszedł do krzesła w rogu pokoju, na którym zwykł zostawiać na noc swoje ubrania. Okrył nagą pierś koszulą z postawionym kołnierzem i herbem swojego klanu, włożył spodnie i spojrzał jeszcze raz na rozkopane posłanie. Po chwili wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

**X**

Piasek chrzęścił pod jego sandałami, gdy przemykał bezszelestnie ulicami Konohy, bez celu, jak wyklęta dusza, która sama zapomniała już, co może przynieść jej ukojenie. Oczywiście on sam nie czuł się w żaden sposób wykluczony, nigdy wcześniej nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi, a teraz, kiedy Naruto uświadomił mu, że można z powodzeniem iść inną drogą, to uczucie było mu jeszcze bardziej odległe niż kiedykolwiek. W końcu nawet kiedy opuszczał wioskę, miał to poczucie, że ma dokąd wracać, że ktoś tam na niego czeka.

Uniósł nieznacznie głowę, gdy w nozdrza uderzyła go śladowa woń jedzenia z zamkniętego już Ichiraku. W oczy rzuciła się mu lśniąca ponad sennymi dachami, srebrzysta tarcza księżyca. Sfera zdawała się otwierać szeroko usta w zdziwieniu, jakby sama niedowierzała temu, że wzięła udział w przywołaniu Dziesięciogoniastego na Ziemię. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu Sasuke rozległ się stłumiony jęk pełen bólu, ale i westchnienie satysfakcji, zatarte przez warstwę nowych wspomnień dźwięki shinobi umierających z dumnie uniesionym czołem za swoją ojczyznę, za cały świat.

Kolejna wojna była już tylko czarną kartą historii, okresem cierpienia, ale i czasem, kiedy narodziła się nowa, silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej nadzieja. Ludzkość była już zmęczona nieustającą walką, a bunt przeciw własnemu przeznaczeniu doprowadził do sojuszów, przyjaźni i współpracy między obcymi sobie dawniej narodami. Sasuke zaufał Naruto, a liczne podróże tylko utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że to była słuszna decyzja.

Światło księżyca zalśniło na powierzchni szyby wystawowej małej księgarni na uboczu, zwracając uwagę chłopaka na jubileuszową kolekcję tomików serii _Icha Icha_. Produkt nęcił przechodzących bladoróżową okładką z obficie obdarzoną przez naturę kobietą w centrum ekspresyjnej kompozycji, stosunkowo niewinną zapowiedzią treści, jakie skrywały jego karty. Kącik ust Sasuke drgnął. Jeśli szóstym Hokage został ktoś pochłaniający te książki w tempie godnym chyba tylko prędkości Naruto, kiedy jadł ramen na czyjś koszt, czy ta wioska na pewno była w bezpiecznych rękach?

Odwrócił głowę z powrotem ku niknącej w ciemności ścieżce i ruszył przed siebie, a ręce schowane w kieszeniach ocierały się mu o uda z każdym niespiesznie stawianym krokiem. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego dawny nauczyciel może stanąć na czele rodzimej społeczności. Nie, Kakashi był na to zbyt leniwy, no i zdecydowanie za często się spóźniał. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że byli do siebie podobni, a Sasuke z trudem wyobrażał sobie siebie samego za stosem papierów zaścielających biurko w gabinecie z widokiem z okna przypominającym, dlaczego w ogóle zrzuciło się sobie na barki taką katorgę.

Podmuch wiosennego wiaterku rozwiał jego niesforną czuprynę, a zderzenie wilgotnej powierzchni oczu z rześkim powietrzem spowodowało, że chłopak zamrugał intensywnie kilka razy. Kiedy otworzył oczy, wydawało mu się przez chwilę, że ktoś go atakuje, że wpadł w paskudną zasadzkę, jak jakiś naiwny nowicjusz! Bystry wzrok uspokoił jednak prędko zaciśniętą szczękę, gdy mózg rozpoznał delikatną chmurkę wokół niego jako wirujące wśród powietrznych prądów, bladoróżowe płatki sakury.

W jednym momencie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz: wiśniowa zasłona spłynęła subtelnie na ziemię, Sasuke zorientował się, dokąd zaprowadziło go jego bezsenne krążenie, a na ławce w niedalekiej oddali znajoma postać uniosła z zaciekawieniem głowę. Sakura Haruno wpatrywała się w niego zaskoczona szeroko otwartymi oczyma, zajmując to samo miejsce, w którym zostawił ją samą tamtej nocy ponad sześć lat wcześniej.

_- Wciąż cię kochałam!_

Sprytna, ale niepewna siebie dziewczynka z Drużyny Siódmej. Wpatrzona w Sasuke jak w obrazek kunoichi, która mimo zapału i szczerych chęci zawsze kończyła walkę ze łzami w oczach, chroniona przez niego lub Naruto. Ta, która próbowała go powstrzymać przed odejściem. Która podjęła beznadziejny wysiłek przekonywania go do zmiany zdania. Przyjaciółka, która uparcie nie chciała się poddać, łkała, błagała. Wyznała miłość. Obiecywała, że jeśli zostanie, będzie szczęśliwy.

Sakura nie była już tamtą osobą.

Niepozorny pąk rozwinął się w piękny kwiat. Siła ciała i charakteru, które dorównywały wielkim tego świata. Niesłabnąca determinacja, godne największego podziwu zaangażowanie dla sprawy, odpowiedzialność nie tylko za samą siebie, ale i rzesze innych. Wysoko uniesiona głowa i szlachetna duma znacząca ją jak cielesna aura, która wzbudzała szacunek nawet w największych sceptykach. Chwilami niemożliwym było przekonać samego siebie, że te dwie postaci to jedna i ta sama osoba.

_- To naprawdę upokarzające!_

Wiedział, że ją zranił. Nie był zwyczajnym zimnym draniem, jakim wyobrażało go sobie wielu. Był świadom tego, jak silne były uczucia Sakury, ile dla niej znaczył. Wszystko to było dla niego jasne, ale nie mógł zostać. Musiał iść własną drogą, dążyć do swojego celu, a jeśli to oznaczało, że ją unieszczęśliwił… Cóż, nigdy nie ma wyjścia idealnego. Każda wybrana ścieżka wiąże się z ofiarami, które trzeba ponieść, by się nią kierować.

– _Nie odchodź! Jeśli pójdziesz, zacznę krzyczeć i..!_

Nie lubił myśleć o tamtej nocy. Starał się też nie wracać wspomnieniami do niektórych wydarzeń z ostatnich lat, jak wtedy, gdy zacisnął palce na jej gardle i wymierzył cios nożem. Instynktownie, w samoobronie. Naruto przybył w samą porę, żeby jak zwykle ocalić różowowłosą. Nieważne, ile racjonalnych argumentów przemawiało za jego zachowaniem, kiedy przypominał sobie zawód w jej oczach, w pokoju robiło się o kilka stopni chłodniej niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej.

A mimo całego bólu, który jej sprawił…

- Co tu robisz tak późno? Krótki spacer przed snem?

Gdy stanął tuż przed nią, mógł dostrzec delikatny rumieniec zdobiący jej policzki. Zieleń jej oczu, błyszczących w przyćmionym świetle, utkwiona była niezmiennie w jego oczach, tak przez te wszystkie lata, jak i w tej chwili. Radość, ufność, tęsknota i szczęście. Wdzięczność za to, że po prostu był w pobliżu. Ręce złożone nieruchomo na podołku, wolne kosmyki omiatające jej głowę gdy jej wzrok podążył za nim, kiedy przysiadał się koło niej.

Nie rozumiał, czemu ciągle, przez ten cały czas, Sakura wciąż go kochała.

– _Potrzebujesz powodu tylko, żeby kogoś nienawidzić._

Zaczynała się uspokajać. Początkowe zdenerwowanie rozwiewało się stopniowo jak blask zachodzącego słońca. Wśród ciszy ciepłego wieczoru, mąconej tylko przez dźwięki owadów i okazyjne miauknięcie leniwego kota, przez jej umysł musiało przebiegać wiele myśli. „_Dlaczego się tu zatrzymał?_" było jedną z jego propozycji, na którą nawet on sam nie umiał odpowiedzieć. Zatopiony w swoich rozważaniach, dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że zaczęła mówić. Spokojny, melodyjny głos osoby pewnej siebie i swoich uczuć. Dźwięk, który przenosił jej stan ducha także na Sasuke. Chłopak poczuł, że jego serce zwalnia, a oddech się wyrównuje.

- … Są bardzo piękne, prawda? – zapytała radośnie, uśmiechając się do niego. Nie odpowiedział, nie wiedział w końcu nawet, o czym mówiła. Sakura odwróciła wzrok, jakby spodziewała się takiej reakcji. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie był człowiekiem zbyt wielu słów. Tęczówki o uśpionej mocy klanu Uchiha i Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek podążyły za jej wzrokiem, a oboje unieśli głowy. Gwiazdy skrzyły się wśród bezkresu nieba nad nimi, jak miliony świec zapalonych przez dusze, które opuściły już świat żywych. Miał nadzieję, że jego rodzina nad nim czuwa. Chciał, żeby byli z niego dumni.

- Tej nocy… Kiedy opuściłeś wioskę… - głos zadrżał jej lekko, a Sakura roześmiała się cicho, zakładając włosy za ucho i nie odwzajemniając spojrzenia, którym ją obdarzył. Jej oczy utkwione były w księżycu i jego odłamach, czuwających nad odpoczynkiem cielesnych, dbających o to, by nic nie zakłóciło ich snu. – Wtedy… Nie umiałam cieszyć się z piękna nocy… - opuściła głowę i wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Uśmiechnęła się. Zawsze uważał, że ten wyraz twarzy pasował jej najbardziej. Sakura zwróciła się ku niemu, a srebrzysta poświata nadała jej oczom niezwykły wyraz, którego jeszcze nigdy w nich nie widział.

– Czasem nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko się wydarzyło… - powiedziała tak cicho, że mógł wziąć tę melodię za szum nocnego wiaterku czy po prostu defekt własnego słuchu. Poczuł, że jego twarz tężeje w jakimś dziwnym, melancholijnym wyrazie zadumy. Nie rozumiał tego uczucia, nie był w stanie nad nim zapanować. Oczy dziewczyny posmutniały.

Kiedy mrugnął, ich blask był już bliżej niego. Kolejne mrugnięcie, a dostrzegł wyraźnie zaróżowione policzki. Instynktownie przymknął oczy, gdy dostrzegł, że i ona to zrobiła, a jego umysł wypełniła rześka słodycz zapachu kwiatów dzikiej wiśni.

Zawahała się. Sasuke zmarszczył brwi i już chciał otworzyć oczy, gdy jego wargi wyczuły w końcu delikatny nacisk. Pocałunek Sakury wyrażał wszystko to, czym go obdarzała. Był nieco nieśmiały, pełen troski i nigdy niezatartej chęci sprawowania nad nim pieczy. Cała jej miłość, całe oddanie. Każda chwila, kiedy się nim opiekowała. Każdy moment, kiedy przez niego płakała i za nim tęskniła.

Był jej za to wszystko wdzięczny. Jeden pocałunek nie był w stanie pokazać jej, jak ważne miejsce zajmowała w jego sercu, ale… Jeśli potrzebował na to całego życia, był skłonny zacząć się starać, by w końcu, kiedyś zrozumiała.

Ciche westchnienie, wyraz wypełniającego ją szczęścia, ale i cień zawodu, że musi się od niego oddalić, uleciało z jej ust, gdy odsuwała się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć w jego oczy.

– Dotrzymałeś obietnicy. Wróciłeś – wyszeptała, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy niepohamowanej radości.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się.

– Aa.

_Chłopak skinął mu głową, a jego oczy rozjaśniły się._

_- … i odbudować mój klan._

* * *

><p><strong>ZJeM, 17-22.11.14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Od ZJeM:<strong>

Musiałam. Siedem lat płakania za tą parą i piękna kulminacja mojej miłości do Sasusaku.

Mam nadzieję, że to krótkie opowiadanie będzie w stanie choć po części wyrazić moją wdzięczność dla Mistrza Kishimoto. :)

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


End file.
